5 Nights with Sara
by TheEvilOtaku
Summary: The bite of '87, security guards, and roaming animatronics... This is my life now, being stuck as a mute and having my best friend dead... Now my father's life is at risk. I need to save them... My name is Sara, and I want to tell you the Real story of Five Nights at Freddy's Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1: Sara's Life

My life has been nothing but a mess. I've tried, really, really hard to have a normal life, but it just can't be that way. Pure horror, and grief, that's been my life. My name's Sara, and I've done nothing but grieved over my best friends death for most of my life… but I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start from the beginning.

Let's start off in the year 1985, I was about ten when it all started. My friend Emily and I went to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, we were best friends, we were inseparable. My dad had taken us, and we wandered off on our own and explored around. She always loved watching the band, I always loved Pirates Cove. Foxy was always my favorite, he was a loner, kinda like me. He wasn't really included with the whole band, but I enjoyed him a lot more than the other animatronics. I don't know something about the way he never minded being the only one in this area of the restaurant. He was proud to be a pirate, and I know it seems stupid to be saying this stuff, I mean he's not alive after all.

That's what I always thought at least….

It was getting late, and we had to go home soon. The thing was, after a while of being away in Pirates Cove, my dad came for us, and it was time to go home. I realized me and Emily split up, she was off watching the band, so we decided to go off to find her. The thing was, she wasn't there. Maybe she was in Pirates Cove and I just didn't see her. We went back, but couldn't find her. Where was she?

We checked around the building, she was no where to be found. We decided to call her parents, then the police. They had the whole building cleared out, and filed a lost child report. Emily. Where did she go? Weeks, and weeks went by. No one could find her, no one knew if she was dead or alive. I wanted to keep hope that she was still out there, somewhere, but my dad told to just give up on it. Freddy's was the last time I ever saw my friend. I grew up miserable and a little unstable with out her around, I never talked to anyone or hung out with anyone, I let my life go by without her. Emily wasn't coming back.

Freddy's Pizzaria wasn't either, after the incident, the restaurant moved locations, they scraped the old animatronics, and got brand new ones. They moved there for a while. It wasn't until like December 1987 they moved back. They had the old animatronics back and decided to pretend like nothing happened. I was about twelve going back to the grand re-opening. My dad didn't think it was a good idea to go, but I wanted a little bit of closure. We decided to go, I didn't have too much fun there, but I decided to cheer myself up by going to Pirates Cove.

I went down to Pirates Cove, I wanted to see Foxy, I smiled for a little, I guess now we both really understand what it's like to be lonely. I looked up for a little at him, I wanted to ask if he knew where Emily was, but that would be silly. I stood there for a little, looking up at him, he just kept talking about Pirates Cove and other things he normally said. The way he was programmed.

I felt something wet fall down my cheeks, I was crying. I couldn't help it, Emily, Emily… Where are you Emily? I didn't know what to do. I covered my face with my hands, crying, really badly. I started feeling really dizzy, and wobbled. I didn't notice what I was doing until it happened. I heard one of the workers to not get so close to Foxy, and then it happened. I felt a large shadow hang over my head, I looked up and saw Foxy. His entire mouth was over my head. He chomped down hard, and took apart the front of my head. I fell to the ground, all I heard next were frantic screams, and panicked customers. Everyone was running and trying to call for help. I saw my dad running for me. I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Tragedy

I woke up late in the hospital, I was in a full frantic panic. I didn't know where I was at first, and my dad was no where to be seen. I got out of the bed, and proceed to scream. The only thing was I couldn't. I couldn't scream, no matter how hard I tried, it hurt, I was in a lot of pain at that moment, I couldn't process anything that I was doing. I felt dizzy again. The nurses and doctors had to come into the room and hold me down, the doctors gave me a shot, it was some sort of tranquillizer.

My dad came into the room after, he saw me in the bed, he saw me crying. He gave me a sad look, I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, all I saw was my dad talking to the doctor.

"Mr. Schmidt, she has major brain damage, but it's survivable," the doctor said.

"I don't care if it's fucking survivable, she's in pain, she's never going to be able to talk again, or be able to live a normal life again right?!" my dad yelled. He always had a temper problem.

"Mr. Schmidt, please calm down, don't disturb the other patients."

"Look at her! She's suffering!"

"Because she doesn't know anything yet, she's confused, she wants to go home, and in order to do that, we need to run a few tests on her, and you need to sign some papers," the doctor grabbed his arm, but my dad pulled away.

"I'll sign them when I know she's safe," he said.

The doctor walked out of the room, and my dad sat over to my bedside.

"I'm sorry this had to happen, I don't know what to do right now, I'm sorry Sara," he said.

I kept crying, I wasn't sure what to do, I had no way to talk to him. I was in pain, way too much of it. I felt dizzy, and had the worst headache, the worst part was, I don't know what happened. What did this to me? Was I in a car accident? I couldn't ask him, I couldn't talk, or move my body. If I tried to remember, it hurt more, I was in great pain if I tried to remember.

A week later I was able to go home, I was in a wheelchair when I got home. Me and my dad lived on our own, so he was the one who took care of me. My mother died when I was two, she died from a car accident. My dad was always the one to work around the house, I always offered to help, but he always said 'it was alright' or 'I'm too young' he never allowed me to help, I always felt so useless, and now… I wasn't able to do anything to help.

Weeks went by, my dad kept going from job to job, we had to pay off my medical bills, and my therapy. Therapy was where I learned how to walk again, but talking was just something that therapy couldn't fix, I always felt in pain trying to talk, and so I just didn't. I did, however, learn how to walk. I was able to walk on my own two feet again, and I helped around the house while dad was at his multiple jobs. I felt uneasy, and unhappy, my dad had to do this everyday, just for me.

This was the case throughout the years, he would either be able to keep a part time job for a little, or get fired right away. I stayed home for the most part, I was able to go to school and live the regular life I wanted to, but nothing was the same anymore. No one talked to me, or wanted to hang out with me, or be my friend. I was all alone, alone in my silent world.

I graduated high school in 1993, I was eighteen at the time and I still lived with my dad, college wasn't too much of my concern, but I did go to a community college nearby, my dad wanted me close to home. I agreed, but I felt like a bother. He kept job hunting, trying to pay taxes, bills, and everything else. I had a job of my own, not a very good paying one, but enough to be able to make some money. Always tried to help out by giving my dad what I earned, but he never wanted to accept it. So I always snuck it in when he wasn't looking.

I remember he was able to keep a day job, and soon after got a night job. He said he was gong to be a night guard at a restaurant. Not sure where, but he gave me the address and he said to call him if there were any problems.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria," the address said.

…

Why? Why does that sound familiar? Have I ever been there before? Where was this "pizzeria?" I tried asking these questions to my self, but my head started hurting again. Something happened there… and it has to do with my lack of memory, the question is though… what did this to me?


	3. Chapter 3: Mike's story

Being a single father is tough, especially when your daughter is mute and is really unstable. Sara is my only light left, after the incident I didn't know what to do as a father anymore. I lost another family's child and put my own daughter in danger. And now I was going to work at the same place as those two tragedies? What was I thinking?

I had to though; I couldn't let this job go by. It was the only job I could do, I needed the money, I needed to help Sara, no matter what happens to me…

I had to go back to that horrid place, all I needed to do was work the night shift for five nights, and I could be paid. That's all I needed to do, no problem… why did they need a night guard anyways? Well my friend Jeremy offered me the job, saying it wasn't so hard, he worked before, but now he's on day shift at the place. I sighed, I had no where else to go, and I needed the money. So I decided to take the job, even if my life was at risk here.

I needed to save Sara. She's all I have left.

I was given my uniform, and decided to head out, I need to be there before midnight. I just had to stay there until six am. As I was about to leave, I saw Sara on the couch, she seemed confused, so I gave her a piece of paper with the location of the job. She looked at the sheet for a little, looking more confused.

That's right; she doesn't remember anything about that place. Not the death of her friend, or what caused the accident; I never had the heart to tell her what happened. She then held her head; she was trying to remember what happened there, I tried to calm her down.

"If you ever need me, I'll be here, okay?" I said.

She nodded, and I walked out of the house.

I felt bad for leaving her alone at night, but she was eighteen now, practically an adult. Though her health was still very unstable, she usually still has trouble breathing, and every time she tries to talk it just causes her pain. I try to get her to stop, but she never listens, she wants to know, she wants to learn…

I'm sorry Sara. I'm sorry for everything that's happened. It's all my fault.

I entered the building, and went into the back room, the desk was cluttered with crap everywhere, and there were two buttons on each side of the wall, door and lights. Huh, wonder why I needed those, there was a tablet on my chair, I picked it up and sat down. They were the security cameras, I scrolled through the cameras, and suddenly heard the phone ring. I just decided to let it ring, it went to voicemail anyways. He just told me about what to do, what was going on. The animatronics apparently are in some sort of free roaming mode.

Then he said something that made me cringe.

"The bite of '87," was what he said. I can't ever forget that day, I'm just glad she doesn't remember… if she did she would be heartbroken to find out her favorite animatronic would hurt her. I sighed, and kept checking the cameras. I wouldn't tell her… I couldn't tell her…

**Hi! My name's Ashley! I would really appreciate if you guys left some reviews! :3 It'd mean a lot to me!**


	4. Chapter 4: Night 1

The animatronics were always watching. I had to make sure the power level didn't go out, or else that'd be it for me. I cant be afraid though, fear is not why I'm here. I'm here to help Sara and I, I cant deal with the stress of letting her live on her own. She always suggested it, but I worry to much about her, I have to protect her. I know she always tries to help pay the bills and everything, but I don't want her to worry. That's my job.

I sighed as I kept scrolling through the cameras, the bunny's gone… _great _I thought. I checked the other cameras to find he was at the end of the hallway. I didn't want to close my doors just yet, just wait until he's at the door. Bonnie, the purple bunny, I remember these guys, Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken, Freddy the bear, and Foxy… Foxy was the worst out of them all. I used to like him, I used laugh and smile, I even remember he was my favorite when I was a kid, but after the incident, I grew to hate him. I hated them all. They were holding a dark secret that I didn't know about…

I wasn't paying attention, and checked my lights; he was right at the door. I punched that door button fast. I checked the cameras again. Foxy was peaking out of the curtains in Pirates Cove. _Come on you stupid fox; show me what you got…_

Bonnie was gone, thankfully it was almost six, they should be resetting and going back to their positions once that clock hit six. Then I could leave. I sighed, only four more nights to go. Then I don't ever have to come back, this place is awful. Missing child reports, including Emily, odd smells, bad food, the list just keeps going. Why does no one shut this place down? It's got tons of health code violations, and too many criminal files.

_Mike_

What? Did someone say my name? No, no that's impossible. I'm alone. Right? I have to be alone, no one else is here. It must be my imagination. The clock then rang, six am. I sighed, grabbed myself, got up and left the office. The animatronics were back in their places and I went to the front door. I was greeted by the manager and left the restaurant.

Night two was next

**Sorry this chapter was so short, I'll make them longer next time**


	5. Chapter 5: Night 2

Dad, I wish you didn't have to go. Something about that place doesn't rub me the right way. I hate it, it's scary. Dad. Please, please don't go...

I sighed, night two, but it was fine, I was ready for this. Sara was asleep and I left for the night. I traveled to the back of the room and sat back down at the desk. I felt this night, would just be a hell of a lot worse… I sighed and started checking the cameras. The phone rang again, I didn't want to talk with this guy because then I would just get distracted, I needed to stay focused on this. He was just telling me to keep an eye on Foxy and the others, blah blah blah.

Bonnie left the stage again, really though, I've only been here for two nights and this is already annoying to me. Why exactly could they move? Why were they allowed to move? What kind of robots were they?

_Mike_

There it was again. That voice, it keeps calling my name. This wasn't my imagination anymore, this was real. It sounded like a little girls voice, but I couldn't detect whose it was. I tried to ignore the voice, but it kept calling my name, and anytime it would, one of them would move.

…

No, they couldn't talk… right? They were only programmed to say regular conversations, right? They couldn't talk, they weren't alive. That thought haunted me, what if they were alive… they weren't allowed to move during the day, or say other things then what they're programmed to. When its night, however, they're in a free range mode. What if they were in a free voice mode too?

_Mike, come on, snap out of it _I thought to myself, them being able to talk? That's just crazy. I'm probably just too tired to think straight. I sighed trying to get back on track, no more distractions. I had to focus on this; if I didn't, that'd be the end for me.

Foxy was out of the curtains, he was slowly wandering of stage, if I wasn't careful he would get me. I was focused on him more than anyone. He was the most deadly out of them all.

I decided to check all the other cameras and make sure no one else was nearby. I checked the camera near the front door and saw something I wish I hadn't seen. It was Sara, she was by the front area of the building holding a brown bag. She looked lost, she was looking for me. Why? Why did she come here? I was trapped in the room, and I couldn't communicate with her, she wandered the place aimlessly trying to find me.

Sara… Please, please go home. I don't want you to be hurt, not anymore.


	6. Chapter 6: Remember me?

Dad left, he didn't say goodbye or anything. He just left for work, I wish he didn't have to go. I woke up from sleeping at about two am, I walked around the house for a little, and realized dad didn't take his dinner, he always insisted on eating there and sleeping when I had dinner. I decided to get dressed and take it to him.

I called for a taxi and gave him the address.

"Isn't it a little late to be going out? And aren't you a little old for Freddy's" the driver asked.

I wanted to explain to him I was trying to et to my dad because that's where he worked, but I didn't have anything to write or type on.

_Shoot _I thought to myself, _I forgot my phone. _Oh well, I didn't need it anyways. I just wanted to drop off his dinner and then leave.

When we got to the pizzeria, I paid the driver and went in. Though the door was locked, I never really had any troubles picking them. I grabbed a bobby pin from my hair and used it as a key. I went in through the front door and entered, this place was so creepy.

_Reminds me of the last time I was here…_

What? The last time I was here? I've never been here though… My brain started hurting and I held my head in my hands, and ended up kneeling on the ground. Have I been here? I must've been, something about this place that made me lose my memory… but what though? What made me lose my memory?

I continued to wander the building when I heard my name being called.

"Sara! Sara! Where are you?!" it was my dad. I kept trying to follow the voice, where is he? When I was looking for him, it was too dark and I ended up bumping into something.

_Ow_ I started rubbing my nose, and looked up at what I bumped into. An animatronic fox. It was a pirate fox. I don't what happened here, but when I looked at this robot, my heart started racing, and felt shivers go down my spin. I felt uneasy and felt sickened, I looked at the fox for a long time, and I swore that he blinked at me.

_Sara _

What? Someone was calling me, but this time it wasn't my dad's voice, it s was someone else's. I felt myself getting hypnotized by the voice, like there was no control over my body anymore. I stopped looking for my dad, and went towards the voice.

That voice. I swear I know it. It sounded warm, and comforting.

Though if I'd known I'd been putting my life and my fathers life at risk, I wouldn't have followed it.

I soon felt drowsy, it felt like on some sort of sleep drug, my body felt heavy and I fell to the ground. I heard my dad calling my name, and i saw him rush to my side. This... this felt all too familiar now, there are things I need to learn that are hiding in this restaurant. I need to come back here, I need to know...


	7. Chapter 7: I'm sorry

_Hey guys! Okay so this chapter is going to be double POV_  
><strong>Bold is Sara<strong>  
>Regular is Mike<p>

**Dad made me stay inside, I wasn't allowed to leave at night. I decided to stay home for the few nights; Friday night was when I decided to sneak back in. I don't know what I was thinking, but that voice. It kept ringing in my head, I know it. Whose voice was it? I needed to figure it out. I wanted to remember.**

I checked all the cameras, last night, after this I never have to come here again. Sara, she got hurt the other night, I don't know, I didn't see what happened but she fainted. At least I hope she only fainted, hopefully none of those animatronics harmed her. I really hope she's okay. Though, she's becoming suspicious, she keeps asking questions.

Have we been there?

What are the animatronics?

How old was I when I lost my memory?

What made me lose my memory?

All of these questions I had to answer with I don't know, or it was too long ago. I couldn't answer her questions; it was just better that she didn't know.

_Mike_

**I snuck in as before, and made sure this time not to be spotted by the cameras. I had to sneak around and not be spotted by my dad. I hid underneath the tables so dad couldn't see me. I looked around while crawling under the table, I saw a foot move. It wasn't human, it was an animatronic. **

**"You shouldn't be here now should you friend?" I heard it spoke. I looked up and Freddy was looking right back at me. I couldn't scream, I was paralysed in fear. He turned his head, and after I ran. I didn't know where to go. I ended up running into Pirates Cove.**

**"Yarharhar, you shouldn't be runnin' around, now should ya lass?" I heard Foxy say. I started crying and running elsewhere. This isn't funny anymore, I wanna go home. I ran towards the front of the building, but then I remembered my dad was still here, he was in danger. I needed to go with him.**

Someone was still calling my name, after the week went by, I realized who was calling me; it was Foxy. Damn it, I've had enough of this, is this shift over yet? When I checked the cameras again, I saw her too. Sara was running, running from… Them. I couldn't stop to think of a plan I had to act fast or she was doomed. I ran out of the office and went to the back room. That was where I last saw her. She left though, I had to look elsewhere.

**Dad wasn't in the office, no… no this couldn't be happening. They couldn't have gotten him… could they? I cried harder, no… no I don't want be alone anymore. My throat started clenching up, and I was in immense pain. I needed to find dad, where are you? Where are you dad? Please, please I'm sorry.**

I ran after her, I decided to look in Pirates Cove, she wasn't in there either.

…

Neither was Foxy. Oh no, please, please don't go after her. I ran out of the cove and went to the main party area, I saw Freddy standing there.

"Where is she?!" I yelled, he stayed silent.

"I know you're alive! Now where is she?!" I yelled louder. Still no answer.

I started tearing up, don't let me lose her. I ran all over the building, and then finally checked the employees only room. She still wasn't there, I then ended up going back to the office. I then found her. She was in that damn fox's grasp.

**I ended up captured by Foxy. I cried, knowing this would be the last breath I gave. I cried and cried waiting for my dad to come, the fox held my arms tight. I felt weak, if only, if only I didn't abandon you… My dad ran into the room at full speed to see me, I tried yelling but I couldn't, I just couldn't. I was weak, I was foolish, I was helpless.**

**I'm sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8: My faults

**So this chapter was inspired by Rebornica's comic called "He remembered" I really liked the story, but I changed it a little bit to fit more with my story here's a link for a dubbing if you want to see the original story watch?v=Vmj6akVRJJ4**

"_Let go of her!" I heard my dad say. Tears were streaming down my face, I wasn't sure what to do. I felt scared, and I was in pain, things were trying to force it's way back into my memory. I wasn't sure what they were, I was in too much pain to think about them._

"_All you animals are fucking monsters! I thought you were supposed to be nice! I thought you were supposed to care for the kids, but no! You try to harm them, you try to kill them!" I kept hearing my dad yell, "Sara didn't deserve any of this, not memory loss, not Emily's death, why are you doing this?" Emily? Who... Emily… Who is that?_

_I felt the animatronic loosen it's grip, it eventually let go of me. I ran to get away from it, tears streaming down my face. My dad then told me to run, so I did, I ran towards the front of the building, not wanting to leave without my dad, I couldn't leave him behind. I wouldn't let him die, I just couldn't._

They were alive, I knew that already, they weren't ordinary animatronics.

"Why don't you just end this now?! Huh?! You've already tormented mine and Sara's life!" Why don't you end all the torment already?!" I yelled, this whole placed fucked me up in the head, I couldn't focus on anything anymore. I was trying so hard to hold back tears, Sara, I'm so sorry for putting you through all this.

"W-we never meant for things to be taken so far," I heard Foxy say.

"What the fuck does that mean?! You're trying to kill my daughter!" I yelled.

"N-no! We never meant to do any of this!" he said.

Fuck that, "Like hell! This is such bullshit!"

"Look lad, we never we never did want this to happen, it's out of our hands though, please I want to-" he stopped speaking after that sentence.

"To what?" I said.

"To end it," he said, an evil and distorted look in him.

He then charged at me at full speed, Bonnie and Chica held him back. What? Why were they doing this?

"Come on," Freddy said as he grabbed me and we ran.

"Why is this happening?!" I said, "I want an explanation!"

"Maybe you've heard of the five missing children?" he said.

"Yeah! Sara lost a friend that way," I told him.

"Yes, well, after those five children went missing, their spirits were never put at rest."

"You mean, they, possessed you?"

"Yes, we have the spirits of the children in us, they had nowhere else to go."

"I'm sorry mister Schimdt," I heard Freddy say, again this time with the evil look in his eyes, only it was more sincere.

"I don't want to be apart of these crimes anymore, I'm tired of being angry, tired of revenge, but she's not, she doesn't want to give up on her vengeance," this was the child I'm speaking to. He sounded true to his words, he was really sorry.

"We will try to help you as much as can, but she's much stronger than most of us here, we can't hold her off for much longer."

I sighed, this explains a little bit more, but why would the one inside Foxy want to hunt me and Sara? Why would she want to kill us? Unless…

I then heard a yell, it was Foxy he got out.

"Run Mike! Run!" Freddy said, and so I bolted out of the wing, trying to find a way out, he was too fast though. He was able to catch up to me, and he had me backed up against a corner. I prepared for the worst,

"Now say goodnight lad," he said opening his mouth, he was going to bite my head off. I closed my eyes and prepared for impact, I knew these were my last moments. Sara, I'm sorry for all I've done, I wish I were a better father. Before I knew it I heard his teeth bite down, but not on my head. I opened my eyes in horror to see someone standing in front of me. Their arm was out, Foxy bit down hard on whosoever arm it was, blood covering the whole arm. I was in pure shock and horror when I had realized who it was protecting me. It was Sara, her eyes hid behind her bangs, and tears were running down her face, she then collapsed on her knees, she was going to die...


	9. Chapter 9: i forgive you

I got up on my feet after I collapsed. What had I done? Oh yeah, I was protecting dad from my mistakes... I stood up with tears in my eyes that were streaming down my face, and looked up at Foxy. Still had the possessed look in his eyes, that's good I needed to make sure she heard me. I tried using my voice, I was in pain. No, no Sara you can't back down now, you're already in pain. Speak now, before it's too late. Save him. Save her. Save them.

"Emily, Emily I'm sorry," I spoke at last, looking into Foxys eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, for everything I've done," I kept speaking.

"Stop, Sara, you're already in pain, stop speaking, I'll ambulance and we can-" my dad was saying, I cut him off though.

"Dad, these are things that need to be said. Please let me speak before it's too late."

He nodded his head, and let me speak.

"Its all my fault, not my dad's, please Emily, please forgive me."

I saw hurt and worry in Foxy's eyes, yes she definitely could hear me.

"I'm so sorry I left you alone, we should've never split up, I'm so sorry," I started crying more. All these painful memories flooding back into my mind, I abandoned her, I left her. I deserve death. Emily didn't deserve death, it was me, I was a bad friend.

"I cried for you, I was sad without you, you were trying to take me to be with you," I said.

"You made Foxy bite me, you tried to kill me because you were lonely, I'm so sorry Emily, you were in so much pain."

My tears weren't stopping, I was in a lot of pain, it was unbearable, I couldn't stand it.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you, I love you Emily, I hope you can forgive me," I said, and soon I collapsed again to the ground. My dad caught me in his arms, tears streaming from his eyes, he looked so sad. I tried comforting him by smiling.

"Dad, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble, I hope you live well, I love you," I said, him still crying hysterically.

"Its alright Sara we'll go home later, we can have memorial for Emily a-and you can go to school on Monday, and see everyone, it's alright, everything will be alright," he said looking down at me in his arms. I smiled trying to comfort him, trying to support his idea. I prayed in that last moment for my dad to be safe, and that he will be happier, and no more worries will be brought upon him. I then shut my eyes, still smiling.

Her heart beat stopped, and her breath was gone. She was cold and her blood was still running out of her body, there was so much blood. I sat there, crying, holding her head in my hands.

"Sara, Sara come on! Wake up! It's alright! W-we'll be alright, okay? You can sleep later okay? Come one get up!" I was yelling, but I knew, she wasn't coming back. She was dead. I hugged her body, not caring about the blood, and cried for what seemed like an eternity, but soon Foxy spoke to me.

"Mr. Schmidt, I-I, why did this happen? I don't know what came over me, I wish I could've stopped myself," this was Emily speaking, I know it was, I looked up at her,

"It's alright Emily, there's... nothing we could've done," I said still crying.

"I just wished we could've been together for a little while longer."

She looked at me with grievance in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wish, I wish I could've stopped myself, I never meant it to go so far, Sara I'm so sorry," it sounded like she was crying at this point. I sighed looking at her, then Sara.

"Well her apologies were her closure, I hope this can be yours," I said to her.

"Yes it is, thank you Mr. Schmidt, I'm sorry for all the grievance I've given you," she said sincerely.

"Yes, I think we both have some closure to live off of now..." I said looking back down at Sara, I then kissed her forehead, I just wish I had a little time with her... I'm sorry Sara, I hope we can meet again, I love you too.

**The end? (Maybe one more chapter after this idk yet)**

**I hope you enjoyed the story guys! I may add one more chapter, but it may be just a prologue, not really a continuing story bye bye!**

**~Shadow**


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

Life went on, I cried at Sara's funeral, but I knew moving on was what I had to do. It's what she would've wanted. I would always visit her grave when I had the chance, and I'd always have a good laugh with her, it's as if she was still here. I knew her spirit was still with me, I just couldn't see her, but I knew she was still smiling. That smile always brought me great joy, I'm grateful to what she's shown me. I'm sure she's happy with Emily, I want to believe that Emily's spirit passed on into heaven instead of always roaming that cursed restaurant. I wasn't too sure though. I was just glad this whole thing was over, that my life can carry on. I'm sorry you couldn't carry on with me Sara, but this is what you wanted, right? I hope your happy in heaven, I wish for you to keep smiling above me, and I'll do the same. It was hard to move on, but I learned to cope without her, I was fine. She knew that too. She had faith in me, she believed in me to move on. I smiled, and walked home from her grave. We would always be together, even if death separated us for a while. I had to just live on, but she was always there in my heart...

**okay so like I said, short chapter, and that's the end :) I hope you all enjoyed the story!**

**~Shadow**


	11. Chapter 11: Authors note

**I'm thinking about doing a new story with this... I wanna try doing this story from Emily's and the other children's perspective, leave your comments below on what you think I should do. I'll get started as soon as know people want me to do it! So don't leave that review box ignored! Let me know what you think! I may also do a sequel in the near future... let's just see where fnaf 3 takes us first, and I'll get on it. So remember to leave those comments and favor the story. Or don't, whatever floats your boat. I won't force ya... but it'd be appreciated though :3 Bye for now!**

**~Shadow**


End file.
